It has been found that the mobile telephone is held by the hand of the user and the camera is carried on the back of the user thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose fixing seat for belts which can facilitate the carriage of the mobile telephone, camera, or the like.